Project Composite
by CrazyKid21
Summary: This is the perfect example of how a good day can turn out to be a bad one. Our heroes are going to the park for Sonic's birthday while Eggman and Fear are creating a weapon called Composite but it's not complete and all it need is two DNA samples in order for it to operate and Sally and Crystal are on the radar. CANCELED
1. Origin

All characters are owned by SEGA, Archie and/or DiC Productions.

Crystal, Composite, Fear, and Trevor are owned by me.

At Castle Acorn..."Ahhh." Sally sighed happily."What a great day nothing can ruin this."She hesitated to get up from her comfy bed, she rolled over and looked at her alarm clock.

"I'll shut my eyes for five more minutes."

Crystal was wide awake, she was planning to go to the park seeing it was a perfect day for it.

"Hey Sal, you awake?" She called out.

There was no reply. Sally was to busy snoring away. Crystal smirked and creeps up to her bed, thinking that she can scare Sally out of her sleep. She ducks and crawls the rest of the way, and is about to pounce her when Sally leaps out bed.

"Holy crap it's Sonic's birthday today!" She screams out.

Sally swings her legs over the bed, and jumps off it, lands on Crystal who ducked on the right side of her bed.

"Owww." Both of them cried.

Sally gets up and dust herself off, "Crystal what are you doing in my room."

Crystal knocked out, seeing stars, and snaps out of it."I was just looking for...my...my...tooth brush! Guess it's not in here!"

She gets up quickly and bolts out the door. Sally shakes her head,"Sometimes I don't get her."Sally slips on her slippers and walks to the bathroom. She picks up her toothbrush and toothpaste in the cup, and starts brushing her teeth...still with sleep in her eyes. Crystal pops her head in the the door.

"Hey Sally...?"

Sally looks in the mirror, reflecting Crystal."Hmm?" She muffles.

"Can we go to the trail today? I really want to give Trevor something...and seeing its Sonic's birthday in all..." Crystal smiles.

"Yeah that's cool." She muffles again trying to finish brushing her teeth.

Crystal smiles and pulls away from the door.

"Hey Crystal." Sally calls out picking up her hair brush and brushing her hair quickly.

"Yeah?"Crystal responded.

"Out of curiosity, what are you going to give Trevor? Heh, its not a big wet sloppy kiss is it?"Sally chuckled while putting on her outfit.

"Uh...I'm not telling, besides I could say the same thing with you and Sonic."

Sally frowns and blushes."That's none of your business." She goes over to her drawer and sprays on her perfume."Now are you ready to go?"

Crystal jumps on Sally's bed," Did you have to ask."

The girls walked out and closed the Castle doors.

"So are you going to tell me." Sally snickered.

"Tell you what." Crystal said while eating a bag of Cheetos.

"You know...what you're going to give Trevor."

Crystal swallowed on chip and coughed."No I'm not 'cause it's secret."

Sally smiled and walked ahead."Come on...Sonic and Trevor are already there...if you hurry up, I'll tell you what I'm giving Sonic." Sally laughed. Crystal stopped and stared at the bag of Cheetos in her hand."Hey wait up!" Crystal yelled and ran up to Sally.

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean it's not complete?!"A loud voice shook Eggman's fortress.

The fortress(of course)is heavily guarded with Egg troops and robots at every corner. A strike of lighting hit the top of the fortress.

"After I get more negative energy from the lighting rod and fuse it together...the end of the pesky Freedom Fighters...so close I can taste it HAHAHAAH!" Eggman laughed.

"I think I might need some help from Fear. Even though we don't communicate much, she would be a good ally to have by your side."

Eggman wrote a letter to Fear stating his plans, and if she was up for destroying Sally and the Freedom Fighters once and for all, she can meet him. He finished the letter and sent it to Fear's hideout.

"I'm sorry for your grace...but everything else was destroyed and this was all we can find." A trooper trembled.

"Well go somewhere and STEAL IT... I don't even care where you get it from...JUST GET IT...UNDERSTAND?!" Fear snapped.

"Yes ma'am." The trooper said and zipped out the room.

"*sighs* I swear I need to get more troops with better confidence."

"Excuse me ma'am..." A voice shuddered.

"What now." Fear complained."It better be important."

"Well you see we have just got a letter from Eggman ma'am..."

Fear's eyes opened. She snatches the letter out of the trooper's hand.

*Fear reads*

"Hmph. So that's what's he been up to lately huh? Good plan though. Trooper."

"Yes ma'am?" The trooper replied.

"Fetch the Battle Ship we are going to visit an old friend."

"Yes ma'am!"The trooper saluted Fear and ran off.

"Today is the day that the Freedom Fighters will finally meet their demise."

Back at the Trail...

"I will not do that to Sonic! Are you nuts?" Sally blushed head to toe.

"Heh, thought you wouldn't...but that's apart of being committed. Are you ready for that?" Crystal snickered.

"I'm not going to do that. It's not my personality."

"Heh, you say that." Crystal slapped Sally on the back.

"Hey girls." Sonic smiled.

"Awww see? He's already happy to see us." Crystal smiled at Sally. "Wassup Blue."

"Hey Sonic." Sally said with a nervous smile.

"Hey Sal you look nice, love your perfume by the way."

Sally blushed dark red.

"Nice reply chipmunk girl." Crystal snickered.

"Hey Crystal." Trevor said.

"Hey Tre-" "Crystal has something for you." Sally interrupted with a smile.

"You do?" Trevor questioned.

"Well since someone had to ruin the surprise, here."

Crystal took out a small box and handed it to Trevor. He opened the box and smiled.

"Ooh what is it?" Sally asked with a cocky grin.

"Nothing." Trevor replied. He winked at Crystal. "Alright who's ready to eat."

"If you got some chili dogs then I'm in." Sonic joked.

Meanwhile at Eggman's Fortress...

"Eggman sir! Fear is here!" A Egg trooper yelled.

"Ahhh you're here. I was expecting you." He said with a evilish grin.

"You wanted me for something?" Fear asked.

"Well obviously...I wanted to show you something."

He walked up to a table...on it was something was something that looked like a regular body was hidden under a dark colored cover.

Fear walked slowly behind Eggman,"What is it?"

"Fear...I give you...Composite!" Eggman laughed evilly.

A clap of thunder shone the entire fortress...Fear's eyes opened in shock."Wow."  
"Eggman...what have you done?!"

"I'll show you..."

Fear was confused, and in shock. Eggman walked to another computer besides the one he turned on first. He grabbed a leaver and pulled it up. A loud *CLASH* was heard and large claw came from the ceiling. Fear looked at Eggman who jumped into his Eggmobile and floated to the claw.

"Now I will finally be able to defeat the Freedom Fighters! Just one small favor from you...which I will explain."

Eggman floated around the claw which clamped onto a fleshy sounding object and then made a reverse. The claw took the invention to the water tank into a capsule shaped tank. The claw retracted and went back into the ceiling. Fear walked up slowly to the tank.

"Smart choice. You're using oxygen water that contains minerals and microscopic cells which gives it life."

"Exactly." Eggman chuckled."All I need is one thing...it's only on back up mode...won't even know a thing...it's programmed by the latest genetic technology...right now, it's just a blank body, would you mind getting some DNA for me. Since you're getting it's your choice to choose it."

"Next time, let me do something that is not too easy." Fear smiled. She walked out of the fortress."If I'm going to get close to those Freedom Fighters, I will need a disguise." She thought. "Blood type testing, that's a perfect idea but where am I going to get a cart and disguise from.

"Blood types! Get your blood types here!" The scientist shouted.

Fear took out a brown bottle(No not a beer bottle) and patted some on the handkerchief. She crept into an alleyway and blended in with the darkness.

"Blood ty-mff!mff!" The scientist passed out by Fear's handkerchief. She dragged him in the alleyway so she can take his clothes.

"Alright, now to find the Freedom Fighters."

10 minutes later...

"Okay I searched everywhere except the trail. They must be there." Fear thought. She walked into the trail. "Blood types! Get your blood types here!" She shouted.

"You heard that?" Crystal questioned.

"What? What was it?" Sally asked.

"Blood types! Get your blood types here!" Fear shouted again and smiled evilishy when she saw the Freedom Fighters.

"Blood types?! Sal you have to do this with me." Crystal exclaimed.\

"I don't want to." Sally refused.

"But you're going to." Crystal took Sally's hand and ran to the cart. "We want our blood types."

"Alright I'm going to draw out your blood with this shot." Fear explained. "Don't worry it won't hurt a bit."

She first drew out Crystal's blood and placed it in a tube and labeled it. Then she drew out Sally's blood and did the same.

"So can we have our blood types now?" Crystal asked.

"Um...these blood types are a little complex to calculate quickly." Fear explained. "I'll send the results in the mail." Fear dashed of

"That was weird." Sally said.

Fear took off her disguise(while running)and contacted Eggman.

"Hey Eggman, I got the DNA samples."

"Good. Very good. Make sure to bring them back in one piece."

"Yeah whatever."


	2. Spirits

All characters are owned by SEGA, Archie and/or DiC Productions.

Crystal, Composite, Fear, and Trevor are owned by me.

-

At Eggman's Fortress..."I can't believe they fell for it." Fear smirked. She gazed at Eggman as he hovered above her in his Egg Mobile.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Checking on Composite of course." Eggman replied.

"Would we need backup?" Fear asked. "Just in case something goes wrong."

"Backup for Composite?" Eggman questioned. "I don't think so but I will bring Metal just in case."

"You have me also." Fear added. "Those Freedom Fighters wouldn't know what hit them."

Back at the park...

"Well that was strange...what do you all want to do now?" Sally asked.

"Let's walk around the park. I heard that they have a secret waterfall around here." Sonic suggested.

"That's a great idea." Sally smirked. "See you there." She dashed off.

"Head starts huh? Didn't know we were playing that game." Sonic chuckled. He dashed off as well.

"Hey, wait up." Crystal yelled as she tried to run after Sonic while Trevor ran behind.

Sally saw Sonic catching up in the corner of her eye. She eventually got tired and slowed down.

"See ya Sal." Sonic waved while dashing off.

He ran through the park until he stopped at two big rocks.

"Took y'all long enough." Sonic smirked.

"What do you expect, you're so fast." Crystal panted. "Also, is this the place?"

"Yes it is."

Sonic removed the rocks to reveal a large waterfall.

"Woah." Trevor said in amazement. "This is awesome!"

"Wow Sonic, this is beautiful." Sally smiled.

"I kinda figured you liked it." Sonic smiled as well.

Sonic and Sally gazed into each other's eyes.

"Sally." Crystal called. "Sally, Sal, S."

"Can you excuse me for a minute." She ran to Crystal.

"What is it?"

"Uh...I forgot." Crystal smiled.

"Ugh, you wasted my time." Sally started to walk away.

"So what are you going to give Sonic for his birthday?"

Sally stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's a secret." Sally smiled."Remember when you said that to me earlier." She started walking back to Sonic. "Sorry for the wait. Crystal wanted to ask me something."

"It's okay Sal, I'm not rushing you."

"So how do you feel on your birthday old man." Sally smirked.

"Old man?"

"Yeah Blue, you're getting old. Next thing you know, you might be in a wheelchair."

"You play too much Sal."

"Happy birthday Sonic."

Sally leaned over by Sonic and kissed him on the cheek. Sonic blushed.

"That was her birthday present?! A kiss?" Crystal said while looking in binoculars.

"Hey C, what are you looking at?" Trevor asked.

"Birds." She lied.

"Okay. Do you want to explore around the waterfall?"

"Yeah sure."

Meanwhile...

"Hey Fear, what does "C" and "S" mean?"

"It means Crystal and Sally."

"Two samples huh? Wonder how this would turn out." Eggman thought.

"So can you explain to me how are we going to do this?" Fear asked.

"Yeah sure. So we are going to inject the DNA samples into Composite and let it sit for 55 minutes." He explained.

"55 minutes?! I thought this was going to take 13 to 15 minutes tops."

"I was just kidding." Eggman chuckled. "It would take 16 minutes or less."

"Okay, let's get started." Fear smiled.

So they took out Composite from the capsule and placed it on the table.

"Alright when you inject the DNA you must be very careful." Eggman mentioned.

"Okay doc I get it." Fear murmured. "It's not my first time."

Eggman injected Crystal's blood in the left arm while Fear injected Sally's blood in the right arm.

"So now we have to do is wait." Eggman said.

*There was a short pause*

"I'm going to see what my team is up to."

Eggman walked out of the room. Fear peeked her head out the door to make sure that Eggman is gone. She took out a shot with black liquid inside. It was Element Z. A dangerous chemical that can give a person super powers but it's side affect can make a person power hungry. Fear injected the chemical on both arms.

"That should make an improvement."

16 minutes later...

"Alright the wait is over, let's see our final results."

He took off the blanket to reveal a Sally and Crystal hybrid. One half was Crystal and the other was Sally with stitches that split down the middle separating the two halves.

"Hmm, this is very unique." Eggman thought."Maybe she's still asleep."

Suddenly Composite's eyes shot open. She turned her head to Eggman.

"Why hello there." He greeted.

"Hello Doctor." Composite responded.

"Maybe I should take her to the training room to test her skills but first she needs some clothes." Eggman thought. "I'll be right back."

He ran out the room and ran back in.

"Here, put this on."

It was a black suit with a purple circle in the chest area and purple circuits around it.

"It's fire, water, and shock resistant."

Composite took the suit and walked to the nearest dressing room. Then she came back with the suit on. "How do I look Doctor?"

You look excellent. Now comeon, let's go to the training room ." Eggman escorted.

In the Training Room...

"HYAH!" Composite yelled. She ran quickly, dodging projectiles, kicking, and punching the holographic targets.

"Wow she's a fast learner." Eggman thought. "She's also pretty strong."

Fear walks in. "Hey Doc, I see that Composite is up and running."

"Surprisingly she's doing a good job on the training simulation." Eggman took out a remote to turn off the simulation. "Now that she's got the basics down, let's take her on a real test drive."

Back at the park...

"Well we looked all around the waterfall." Crystal concluded."Surprisingly there was barely anything around here."

"Well what about that cave over there." Trevor pointed.

The cave was covered in vines and moss so it can blend in with the scenery.

Crystal and Trevor walked to the cave, pushing back the vines. The cave was full of purple crystals.

"Cool." Crystal whispered.

"I know right." Trevor whispered as well.

Crystal picks up a rock that is similar to all the other crystals but instead it was smaller and shaped like a diamond.

"Is this a chaos emerald?"

"Hey Crystal, we should probably go back and check on the others." Trevor said

"Alright." Crystal placed the emerald in her shirt. She walked out the cave with Trevor following behind.

"Maybe we should come back and see this more often." Trevor smiled. "Just me and you."

Crystal blushed and grabbed his arm and they walked back to Sonic and Sally.

"Where have y'all been?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, we just went for a walk." Crystal smiled. "What have y'all been doing?"

"Just talking." Sally blushed.

"Oh I almost forgot, Sally I got to show you something."

Crystal took out a purple chaos emerald.

"Is that..." Sally began to question.

"Yep. I found it in a cave."

"That means the other six are out there. We have to find them before Eggman gets the chance."

"I agr-"*? ﾝﾙﾊ? ﾝﾙﾈ*.

There was a loud explosion by the park. People were running around and screaming.

"What happened!?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know but we better check it out." Sally responded.

They to where the explosion first occurred.

"Hey look, who's that?" Trevor pointed.

It was Composite destroying everything in sight.

"It looks like me and you Sally." Crystal responded in confusion.

"Oh I see you met Composite." Eggman smiled.

"Hey Egghead, we don't like your little toy destroying everything!" Sonic shouted. "Call it off or we will trash it. Besides you're out numbered."

"Are you sure Sonic?"

Fear jumped out to the right of Eggman and Metal Sonic flew in.

"Okay, Sonic, you handle Metal Sonic, Crystal, you take care if Composite, and Trevor, make sure you get everyone to safety and I will handle Fear."


End file.
